The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/1 March 2019
23:48-00 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 23:48-01 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 23:48-51 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 23:48-53 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 23:49-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:49-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:54-10 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 23:54-13 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 00:00-21 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:00-23 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 00:00-23 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 00:00-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:01-03 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:01-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:01-33 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:01-35 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:02-05 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:02-07 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:02-37 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:03-01 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:03-31 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:03-35 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:04-05 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:04-07 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:05-32 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:05-36 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:06-06 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:06-11 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:06-41 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:06-43 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:06-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:07-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:07-30 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:07-33 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:08-03 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:08-06 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:08-36 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:09-06 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:09-36 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:09-37 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:10-07 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:10-24 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:10-54 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:11-01 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:11-31 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:12-38 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 00:12-40 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:12-41 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 00:13-10 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:13-20 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:13-50 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:13-52 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:14-22 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:14-25 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:14-55 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:15-57 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 00:17-46 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:18-03 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 00:18-16 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:19-57 Yo TDL y u keep daying 00:20-40 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:21-13 ~ Syde BOT has joined the chat ~ 00:22-22 Kung fu grip, cmf? :) 00:23-24 Huh? 00:24-29 TheKorraFanatic can explain in PM 00:24-38 Brb 00:24-40 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 00:25-14 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 00:26-29 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:26-31 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:28-06 Rise Britannia 00:28-07 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 00:28-16 Welcome. 00:28-42 Rule Britannia 00:28-52 Britannia rule the waves 00:30-57 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:31-08 Let us have a discussion. 00:31-12 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:32-03 ~ Syde BOT has joined the chat ~ 00:32-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:32-04 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:32-05 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:32-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:32-20 WHO keeps doing that. 00:32-26 I will find them and destroy them. 00:32-36 WHO 00:33-11 Lol. 00:33-15 You should use it. 00:35-19 It was me that sent that announcement that time, but that time only. 00:35-54 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 00:35-54 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 00:37-08 That . . . honestly surprises me. 00:37-27 Why? 00:37-55 That . . . honestly surprised me. 00:38-20 ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ 00:39-00 Turn frickin frogs gay 00:39-23 Alex Jones hates the frickin gay frogs 00:39-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:40-18 ~ Syde BOT has joined the chat ~ 00:40-19 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 00:40-20 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 00:40-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:40-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:40-56 /sendannouncement It was me that sent that announcement that time, but that time only. 00:41-01 Oh, well. 00:41-06 We should move to Twitter, bruhs. 00:41-06 It is needed... 00:41-10 ^ 00:41-10 Nope. 00:41-17 Or just stick with Discord. 00:41-20 Woukd expose IRL info all over TDL probs. 00:41-37 Woukd expose IRL info all over TDL probs. 00:41-41 Woukd expose IRL info all over TDL probs. 00:41-54 You are an odd fellow but you steam a good ham 00:42-12 I got sunshine in a bag 00:42-19 Let's move to Q____ 00:42-47 Let's move to whatever shitty site TG uses daily to talk with her friandes. 00:43-26 Hangouts, Discord, Instagram, and my normal messaging app 00:43-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:43-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:43-40 OW i almost broke my hand there 00:43-42 Link me hangouts 00:43-50 OW i almost broke my hand there 00:43-54 Such a wimp. 00:43-57 ; -; 00:44-01 Rikc is not here, sadly. 00:44-10 ?? 00:44-12 Octopus Wizard i almost broke my hand there 00:44-17 Oh. 00:44-44 It is called a pun, TKF. 00:44-44 Coulda said what, tkf.... 00:44-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:44-55 *wat dude 00:45-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:45-25 I should find something on ESB to nuke so that I can look productive. 00:45-33 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has left the chat ~ 00:45-42 TKF, Big Baddieing as always. 9cool) 00:45-45 (cool) 00:46-45 ~ Syde BOT has joined the chat ~ 00:46-45 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 00:46-46 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 00:46-48 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:46-49 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:46-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:46-50 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:46-51 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:46-52 Gay 00:53-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:54-27 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:04-35 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:04-36 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:04-38 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:04-50 /me sobs 01:05-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:05-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:05-59 Miss TDL? 01:06-13 Huh 01:06-16 Look, 01:06-41 A 13 yr old girl on RP chat is hugging me 01:06-51 Semes it was TG. 01:06-54 *Seems 01:07-14 Lmfao 01:08-06 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:08-56 Wtf 01:09-02 I am not 13 01:09-31 No! 01:09-31 Hi Mess! 01:09-35 The announcement was from you! 01:09-40 You are 1*! 01:09-41 Seems TKF is a _________. 01:10-14 OK woah CMF 01:10-16 He is 18, TG is only 13. :) 01:10-21 o/ 01:10-30 Hi Syde. 01:10-37 Or are you heading out? 01:10-56 TG is 1*, not 13. 01:11-23 15? 01:12-37 Incorrect. 01:12-38 Come, TG. 01:12-43 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:13-50 to what 01:14-02 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 01:14-10 omg now akumi-s0ck embarrassed me on RPC 01:14-15 omg i said it on discord 01:15-23 omg 01:15-36 I've got so many tabs open. 01:16-09 Akumi of seventeen land omg now u can stop calling korra a _______ chase mcFLY 01:16-11 wow omg 01:16-21 wow omg she finally came out 01:16-28 wow 01:16-42 ~ SouthsideDarling has joined the chat ~ 01:16-47 Wow 01:16-50 Wow 01:16-57 Wow 01:17-01 I was the only one to know this for ages, omg. 01:17-11 Good, good. 01:17-29 Korra 01:17-30 Korra 01:17-35 Korra 01:17-38 Southside 01:17-41 Korra 01:17-50 Um 01:17-53 Please stop repeating yourself. 01:17-58 Phew. 01:18-11 I wouldn't repeat myself if he answered, yeah? 01:18-19 Simply say 01:18-25 Yes but you could just wait for him to answer. 01:18-27 TheKorraFanatic LOOK 01:18-43 Hm 01:19-30 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 01:19-32 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 01:19-33 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:19-34 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:19-35 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:19-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:19-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:19-55 Will tkf adopt me into the TDL efam 01:20-14 I was away. 01:20-19 Wtf McFly 01:20-34 Why is McFly azking personal info 01:20-43 Silly bruh 01:20-52 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:20-53 Nah. 01:20-54 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:21-44 PH, come to discord and I will add you to my efam 01:21-48 which is better than moh's 01:22-05 Damn. 01:22-12 "better than moh's" 01:22-16 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:22-19 ahem ahem rejected ahem ahem 01:22-23 Imma clear it out, 01:22-25 Yes they have rooms and eve.rything 01:22-25 Ya hear me. 01:22-37 ahm ahm 01:22-48 Korra 01:22-50 Hi 01:23-04 Hi. 01:23-14 Wall-E is my robot people 01:23-14 Sure TG 01:23-22 No family for him 01:23-23 I feel as if CMF should be Wanted and being searched for by Alchem. 01:23-25 but me and vini 01:23-30 ^ 01:23-32 He is not gonna just slip past in some epic plan and they don't realize it. 01:23-37 Same, SF. 01:24-14 Let it be known I am currently running a spam lookup tool that checks every wiki in existence. 01:24-22 Good thing this shit runs on an external server, would kill my internet. 01:24-32 Hehehe 01:24-44 Lmao everytime Korra uses a cuss word i crack up irl 01:24-44 till I really wnat him to reunite with the others first. 01:24-47 no idea why 01:24-49 *Still 01:24-49 Why? 01:24-54 Idk 01:24-55 Hmph. 01:25-04 The "Why?" was sent before you said "no idea why", damned lag... 01:25-16 ~ SouthsideDarling has left the chat ~ 01:25-34 I feel as if he should be captured before he meets up with them. 01:25-38 As in the Facility, 01:25-43 no doubt they have a G.P.S on him. 01:25-49 Add me to the RP..... 01:25-51 YIS 01:25-56 They know exactly where he is. 01:25-57 Nah. 01:26-01 Instead of "Home run! I escaped and got to my friends!!!!" 01:26-04 Makes no sense. 01:26-14 Frick this crap. 01:26-17 The Oberkommandant will eliminate CMF, maybe he will be gone for a few episodes. 01:26-25 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 01:27-12 Anyone want to a task for good ol' TKF? 01:27-14 Hello viewers! 01:27-21 Welcome, viewers. 01:27-31 LMR viewers over at @the_demons_light 01:27-33 This is The Demon's Light wiki 01:27-48 Viewers ain't here. 01:27-50 Lmfao. 01:27-58 (ignore the on screen keyboard a few of my other keys arent working) 01:28-15 Just crop out the on screen keyboard :) 01:28-35 This reminds me when me and my friends would make club penguin videos lmao 01:28-43 In a moment I will give a short tutorial of the wiki 01:28-50 OH SHIT 01:29-00 The efam on rp chat is increasing 01:29-11 Hart shh 01:29-12 what's a rp chat 01:29-23 not here :^) 01:29-23 This is literally gonna go on youtube so 01:29-30 and cut 01:30-02 JFL at putting this (soy)-infested place to 2-3 viewers on YT 01:30-08 Will a voice reveal be provided 01:30-11 Nobody wants to see a video of text. 01:30-14 That is 2007 nonsense. 01:30-25 In my upcomin yt vids i will do a voice reveal 01:30-49 My majestic voice will be revealed....... 01:31-12 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 01:31-15 o/ 01:31-19 WAIT 01:31-23 Is this live 01:31-28 Hello people 01:31-37 I am Bob 01:31-48 o/ 01:32-18 Link us the vid, moh 01:32-36 Dammit! Bring me CMF 01:32-51 aw man i shoulda done owo 01:33-32 Bringen meer seur FEGELEIN 01:33-50 40% 01:33-54 Been running this for two hours. 01:34-10 Good 01:35-07 Running what? 01:35-31 Powa o cerse 01:35-48 A spam look-up tool. 01:35-48 It checks the contributions of certain IPs/users across Fandom. 01:38-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:38-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:38-55 Legal adoption papers from court, so there 01:42-39 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:43-36 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:44-37 RP chat is anarchy... 01:44-49 Untamed lands... 01:44-55 Barbaric peoples... 01:45-14 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:45-30 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:52-04 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:53-10 Hmph. 01:54-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:54-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:58-18 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:58-48 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:00-08 Is the isTyping script working for everyone else? 02:00-36 Type. 02:00-47 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 02:00-54 Someone must type. 02:00-59 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 02:01-05 Yep, it is. 02:01-07 Oh now I see it 02:01-08 its working 02:01-21 In PMs too? 02:01-39 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 02:03-08 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 02:03-25 i'll pm you so you can see 02:05-00 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 02:06-46 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 02:07-26 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 02:07-30 I was left for dead in WW: 02:07-30 http://prntscr.com/mrmbv3 02:07-38 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 02:08-08 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 02:09-50 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 02:09-58 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 02:10-24 What are you even doing, exactly? 02:10-35 wdym? 02:11-34 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 02:11-44 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:12-19 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 02:13-00 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 02:13-03 What Korra's trying to do. 02:16-56 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 02:17-09 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 02:17-49 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 02:19-13 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 02:19-53 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 02:19-53 Running a spam lookup tool. 02:24-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:26-42 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 02:28-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:29-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:29-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:29-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:31-09 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:31-40 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:31-41 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:32-14 C.S is so fricking smart 02:32-58 In what way? 02:34-34 TKF can explain in PM 02:35-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:37-27 \o 02:37-32 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:37-33 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:37-46 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 02:38-03 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:38-04 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:39-34 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:40-00 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:40-23 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 02:40-44 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 02:44-41 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:44-42 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:44-49 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 02:45-12 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:45-14 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:48-07 https://tenor.com/view/lionking-rafiki-time-it-is-time-disney-gif-5106662 02:48-23 Goodbye and fuck you, Riordan Wiki. 02:48-47 You're free. (blobcatangery) 02:48-55 From Riordan Wiki. 02:48-58 I was in the server for a few months and left the shit, lol. 02:49-11 Now if only I can make myself leave Council. 02:49-19 Really? I don't remember. 02:49-22 What made you leave? 02:49-51 Just the general behavior of the other mods, I found them annoying. 02:50-10 Like? 02:52-50 Professor Hartington: C.S is so fricking smart 3:32 02:52-50 C.Syde65: In what way? 3:32 02:52-50 Professor Hartington: TKF can explain in PM 3:34 02:53-09 What. 02:53-21 Scroll up a bit. (If you can) 02:53-34 I don't see it. 02:54-07 Weird. You should be able to. 02:54-48 I refreshed recently! 02:55-43 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:55-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:56-04 http://prntscr.com/mrmozu 03:04-25 The question is, what? 03:04-26 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 03:04-27 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 03:05-02 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 03:05-03 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 03:05-15 \o 03:05-18 That's what :P 03:05-21 \o 03:05-24 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 03:05-42 That wasn't an explanation. 03:05-43 \o 03:05-46 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 03:06-02 Just go find the http links. 03:09-32 63%....... 03:09-38 This ain't gonna finish. 03:11-39 I can't until I have the latest database dump. 03:12-05 Just go edit on The Sims Wiki. 03:19-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:21-00 Im coming in three days to destroy Professor Hartington 03:21-02 hahaha 03:22-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:22-54 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has left the chat ~ 03:22-55 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 03:27-08 esb MUST allow swears 03:29-28 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 03:30-10 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:30-42 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 03:36-15 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 03:36-17 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 03:36-39 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 03:37-54 Let it be known I can do a 360 with my personality 03:38-14 Sure. 03:38-18 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 03:45-08 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 03:48-36 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 04:01-24 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 04:02-12 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 04:02-13 Lets all leave Fandumb 04:02-41 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 04:02-46 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 04:02-46 Hell yeh. 04:03-16 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 04:03-32 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 04:05-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:07-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:26-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:28-41 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has left the chat ~ 04:28-42 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 04:37-28 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 04:37-35 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~